Usuário:The Archdemon
Construindo - Meu Perfil centre|600px 'Compilado de gostos' Aqui você verá um compilado dos meus gostos. Versos, personagens, frases, et cetera. Isso tudo é relevante? Nem um pouco. Mas é divertido. 'Versos que eu gosto' * Once Upon a Time A história é muito boa. Gosto da forma como os personagens são desenvolvidos (a maioria deles é bem desenvolvida) e do senso de moral. A forma como eles abordam poderes também é muito interessante. Personagem favorito: Rumplestiltskin * Legendarium Uma das melhores séries que eu já li. Universo maravilhoso, mitologia surpreendente, personagens cativantes. Personagem favorito: Saruman (Peculiar? Também acho) * Supernatural O desenvolvimento e a ideia principal são muito bons (pelo menos eram até a 5ª temporada). Desde sempre gostei desse estilo de coisa - o sobrenatural sempre me foi cativante - e ao ver essa série, me apaixonei. Personagem favorito: Balthazar * Harry Potter Simplesmente um dos versos mais famosos do mundo - e merecidamente. Aquela deusa da Rowling fez milagres com aquela caneta - Deus abençoe a depressão dela. Junto do Legendarium e do detetive de Doyle, esse verso me inspirou a escrever. Personagem favorito: Severo Snape * Sherlock Holmes Putz, o que falar disso aqui? Essa sim, a melhor série que eu já li. Doyle realmente era um mestre naquilo que fazia. História surpreendente, mistérios envolventes, personagens esplêndidos... simplesmente perfeito. Personagem favorito: Mycroft Holmes * Riordanverso Riordan realmente fez um bom trabalho. Pegou uma coisa que eu amo - mitologia geral - e fez uma obra dessas. Deveras, uma obra-prima. Personagens favoritos * As Crônicas dos Kane: Set * Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: Luke Castellan * Magnus Chase e os Deuses de Asgard: Loki * Matrix Creio que era óbvio que este verso estaria aqui - por conta da frase no topo. Embora o verso tenha um perfil aqui, o verso em si não tem uma página. De qualquer forma, é uma sequência de filmes muito boa num geral - embora o 2º tenha sido o melhor - que infelizmente deu uma descambada. De qualquer forma, adorei a ideia da realidade virtual. Personagem favorito: Agente Smith * Magic: The Gathering Lembro até hoje da primeira vez que joguei isso. Foi uma partida e viciei. E ver que esse verso é tão belo, tão bem feito me dá uma nostalgia. Depois disso vou até jogar um pouco. #OBS: Escolher um personagem favorito não foi nada fácil para esse verso. Personagem favorito: Jace Beleren * A Torre Negra Gente, que obra linda. O velho Stephen nunca erra - pelo menos não para mim - nessas obras dele. Até o filme dessa droga é bom gente, socorro. Personagem favorito: Walter Padick * Assassin's Creed Jogos excelentes - pelo menos a maioria deles - e o conceito do verso é realmente muito bom. Que o Pai da Compreensão nos guie a todos. Personagem favorito: Shay Cormac * Doctor Who É deveras uma das melhores séries que já assisti. As encarnações do Doutor são todas muito boas e a motivação dele é ótima. A raça dos Senhores do Tempo é demais. Personagem favorito: Décimo Doutor * Castlevania Um dos melhores jogos da minha vida. Desde quando eu tinha um N64 eu sempre gostei dessa franquia. Personagem favorito: Saint Germain * Star Wars Cacete, que franquia grande. Tanto em qualidade quanto em extensão propriamente dita. O que falar? Não sei. Bom, continue lendo, stalker, e que a Força esteja com você. Personagem favorito: Conde Dooku * Pokémon Eu adorava jogar pokémon no emulador do celular. Eu ainda jogo, de vez em quando. O meu favorito é o Soul Silver - melhor remake -, mas todos eles são muito bons. Pokémon favorito: Alakazam * The Legend of Zelda O primeiro que eu joguei foi o Ocarina of Time e eu me apaixonei. Fora que, Satanás, que jogo grande. Adorei Personagem favorito: Nayru * The Elder Scrolls Os jogos todos são muito bons. Adoro a cosmologia deles, a forma como abordam as entidades e a jogabilidade em si - embora o gráfico peque um pouco. Personagem favorito: Hermaeus Mora * Outros Eu posso futuramente colocar mais versos aqui - pra isso que serve o botão "editar" - portanto, aviso que esses não são obviamente os únicos versos que eu conheço/gosto. 'Frases que eu considero' Algumas frases aqui estarão em inglês. Por quê? Porque o inglês dá um impacto maior para certas frases, que em português pareceriam muito simples. Então é isso aí. * Frase por: A Sombra (OUAT) : "Neverland is a place for children to visit in their dreams, not a place for them to live. You were the first to try and stay, and in doing so... '''you're breaking the rules!'"'' * Frase por: A Anciã (MCU) : "Não se derrota os demônios, Mordo. Tem que ficar acima deles" * Frase por: Credo dos Templários (Assassin's Creed) : "Manter os princípios da nossa Ordem e tudo aquilo que representamos. Nunca compartilhar os nossos segredos ou divulgar a natureza do nosso trabalho. Fazê-lo até a morte – a qualquer custo." * Frase por: Rumplestiltskin (OUAT) : "So long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future" * Frase por: Thanos (MCU) : "In time, you will know what it's like to lose... to feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives." * Frase por: Einstein : "Insanidade é fazer sempre as mesmas coisas e esperar resultados diferentes." * Frase por: Schopenhauer : "Quem não tem medo da vida também não tem medo da morte." * Frase por: Saruman (LOTR) : "A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand. This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan. March to Helm's Deep. Leave none alive. To war!" * Frase por: Mycroft Holmes (BBC) : "All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage." * Frase por: Oscar Levant : "Existe uma linha entre genialidade e loucura. Eu apaguei essa linha." * Frase por: Oráculo (OUAT) : "Knowing the future is a heavy burden. The future's always in motion, always changing, but also inevitable." * Frase por: Saint Germain (Clastlevania:CoD) : "Walk the path that is meant for you without fear... For you are no longer alone..."